


A Sailor's Farewell

by Jess_the_Mess_225



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Child Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Major Illness, Mentions of Cancer, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_the_Mess_225/pseuds/Jess_the_Mess_225
Summary: An illness grips the youngest member of the large family. Can Warriors and the others come to terms with it? Can he stand to lose his best friend, Wind?Modern AU. Family AU. Major warnings: Major Character Death, terminal illness, and mentions of cancer.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	A Sailor's Farewell

Time sighed as he rested his elbow on his desk, letting out a quiet groan as he rested his chin in his hand as he clicked through the numerous emails he had received from work. Most of them were asking for updates on his cases or asking for assistance on other cases.

Nothing of interest.

He listened to his children argue and play outside his office. Listened to Warriors and Legend fight over something simple, to Hyrule and Wild plot more chaos, and to Twilight hum softly as he braided Wild's hair.

“Daddy?” A soft voice asked as his door opened. Time turned his chair, smiling softly as Wind peeked in. “Daddy, can I come in?”

“Sure thing, Sailor. What can I do for you?” Time asked as the child climbed into his lap, making himself comfortable as he leaned against his chest.

“Mommy told me to go play… But Four won’t let me into the room since he’s doing things for school… And War won’t play with me…” He muttered, his face oddly pale.

“Hm… Why don’t you go play outside, Wind?” Time offered, his worried gaze fixed on Wind’s face. He looked as if he were getting sick. “Do you feel alright, little one?”

“....” Wind shook his head, cuddling closer to Time’s chest as he coughed harshly. “My body hurts…”

“I see…” Time held the boy close, letting out a soft sigh as he stood up, holding Wind in his arms as he left his office. The house seemed to fall silent as the siblings watched Time carry Wind upstairs, some whispering between themselves as Time climbed the stairs and opened the door to the bedroom.

“Papa?” Four asked from the beanbag, taking out one of his earbuds as he watched Time lay Wind in his bed. “Is everything okay?”

“Wind is sick,” Time stated, tucking the boy into bed as some of the siblings gathered by the door. “I know you have things to do for school, but Wind needs rest.”

“It’s fine, Papa.” Four smiled softly, closing his laptop and standing up. “I’ll just do my work in Twi’s room.” 

“Thank you, Four.” Time smiled tiredly, brushing Wind’s hair back as the boy curled up, holding his beloved red lion plush close. “Good luck on your assignment…”

Time barely left Wind’s side for the rest of the night, ignoring his work, the other siblings, and even his own wife. Wind was the sickest Time had ever seen him. He was pale, shaking, and coughing to the point that blood passed his lips with every coughing fit. He refused to drink or eat, he couldn’t sleep, and his temperature was climbing.

Malon finally laid a hand on Time’s shoulder, a grim look on her face. The other siblings had gone to bed long ago, Four volunteering to sleep on the floor in someone else’s room to avoid getting sick. “Time…” Malon’s soft voice interrupted Time’s thoughts.

Wind had finally fallen into a fitful sleep. Time looked up at his wife tiredly, nodding as if he understood what she wanted despite her never saying a word. “Tell the older boys… I’ll go start my car.” He whispered, kissing Wind’s forehead as he stood up. “Are you taking him to the hospital, or am I?”

“He needs you, darling. He needs his daddy.” Malon kissed Time’s cheek before she left the room, leaving to inform Twilight, Sky, and Warriors.

Time sighed, gathering Wind in his arms as he went downstairs, brushing past Wolfie as he worriedly watched Time set the child on the couch and pull his shoes on. He grabbed his keys, pulled on his coat, and wrapped Wind in a blanket from the couch before carrying him outside to the car.

* * *

The house was silent the next morning. Warriors didn’t spend an hour in the bathroom doing his makeup and hair. No one overslept. No one spoke. After their morning meds, the siblings sat silently at the table as Malon served breakfast. Twilight was the first to break the silence, letting out a long sigh as he looked around the table. “I bet you’re all wondering where Dad and Wind are, right?”

“Yeah…?” Wild said slowly, worry on his face as all eyes turned to Twilight.

“...Dad took Wind to the hospital late last night…” Twilight muttered, looking down at his plate as he picked up his fork and poked at his food. “Wind wasn’t getting any better… He was getting worse. So Mom and Dad decided it was best to take him to the hospital.”

“And they’re still there?” Four asked quickly, fear and concern in his dark eyes.

“Yes…” Warriors whispered, burying his face behind his scarf. It wasn’t hard to tell how much Wind’s absence affected him.

“War…”

“I’m alright, Mom, have you heard anything from Dad?” Warriors asked quickly, trying to take the attention off himself.

“I-” The front door closed softly, most heads immediately turning to the doorway as Time walked inside, his face grim as he sat at the table, running a hand roughly through his hair. “Time?” Malon asked worriedly, watching her husband fidget nervously. _“Link?”_

“What?” Time ground out, looking up. His eyes screamed exhaustion, he clearly hadn’t slept since the night before, if even that. “You want to know about Wind, right?”

“Yes, dear…” 

“Wind… Wind was diagnosed with….” Time bit his lip, his throat closing up as he put his head in his hands, and began to cry.

Twilight’s eyes widened, to see his father cry. To see him cry in front of his children… something terrible must have happened to Wind. “Dad?”

“Pop… We can take it. Tell us what’s up…” Legend whispered, tears filling his own eyes.

“I’m sorry….” Time whispered, refusing to look up as he tried to find the courage or the words to tell them all what he had found out about the youngest child. 

_Cancer._

No one had expected the word to pass their father’s lips. There were a few quiet gasps, even more mouths opening in shock and forks falling to the table. Warriors didn’t even stay to hear more, he let out a strangled cry as he quickly got up and ran out of the room, running up to his room and slamming the door, quickly followed by Sky. Tears fell from everyone’s eyes, some whispered prayers, others asked more questions, most remained silent.

“Dad….” Twilight finally said, worry in his eyes as he stared at his father. “How bad is it…?”

“...We’re not sure…”

* * *

Wind was eventually allowed to come home. The boy was fragile, and the siblings treated him as such. As if one wrong move would shatter the poor boy. He smiled despite the fact that his own body was killing him, smiled and tried to make his siblings smile with him.

Warriors was in a miserable state during it all. He gave Wind his beloved scarf, refusing to take it back no matter how much the child tried. “You can give it back when you’re better.” Warriors insisted, tying the scarf tighter around Wind’s shoulders as the child giggled. “I love you, Wind. I know you’ll get through this.”

“And if I don’t?” Wind asked quietly.

Warriors’ smile fell, his eyes filled with sadness. “I know you will, you’re brave, Wind. And even if you don’t… The four years you’ve been a part of this family… have been the best years of my life…”

“I’m sorry…. But we’ve done all we can for him. The treatments don’t seem to be working.”

“Is there anything we can do?!”

_“I’m sorry, ma’am… it’s time to say your goodbyes.”_

The room was filled with sobbing and cursing at the gods as Wind laid in the hospital bed. Weak, tired, and tiny. Far too tiny compared to the hospital bed he was in. Warriors held tight to Wind’s hand, despite the fact that Wind was too weak to hold his hand back. “I love you, Wind…” Warriors choked, tears falling quickly down his cheeks as Wind looked up at him.

“You’re my first mate… so now… you gotta be the captain…” Wind whispered, his hand resting on the scarf that laid around his neck. “You gotta be the captain… Captain Warriors…”

Warriors kissed Wind’s cheek, resting his forehead against Wind’s as he cried. “You were my best four years…”

“And… you all were mine…”

* * *

The drive home was silent. The family’s one ray of hope had been destroyed. The radio was shut off in favor of silence, the siblings cried, Malon cried, Time tried to not cry so he could drive them all safely home. No one wanted to leave the hospital, not even Time wanted to leave. But once they were handed Wind’s belongings and Warriors’ scarf, it all sunk in just how real it was. Just how real it was that Wind was really gone.

_Their little sailor was dead._

The house was silent for a long time afterward. No one argued, no one laughed and played, Four moved out of his old bedroom and into Warriors and Legend’s room. Wind’s room was trapped in time, no one set foot into the bedroom anymore, Wind’s beloved toy was set on his bed, tucked in under the blanket just like Wind used to do.

The door was kept closed, no one could bear to look in and see the little boy absent from the mess of toys.

Until one day.

Warriors opened the door when he was sure no one was looking, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. He sat on the bottom bunk of the bed, Wind’s bunk.

He took a deep breath, letting his eyes fall closed as he sat in the silence of the room. It had been a year since Wind’s death. An entire year…

“Hey, Wind… I know I haven’t said anything to you since… since you…” He sighed, tugging at the scarf that hung loosely around his neck. “I miss you… And… I would give anything just to have one more moment with you…” He whispered, opening his eyes and staring down at the red lion on the bed beside him. “Mom misses you… Dad misses you… We all do. Me especially…” He muttered, tears threatening his eyes once more.

Warriors heard the door open, but he ignored it as he continued to talk. “Wild doesn’t pull pranks anymore. He says they’re not as much fun without you here to laugh with him."

“War?”

The teen looked up, smiling softly at Malon as she watched him worriedly. “Yes, Mom?”

“Are you alright, dear? Do you need anything?” She asked, her voice soft as if she were afraid of speaking.

“No… No, I’m fine, Mom…” Warriors smiled at her sadly.

“Of course, dear. I’m sorry I interrupted. Please tell Wind I love him.” She said, closing the door slowly.

Warriors sighed, looking back at the plush toy on the bed. “Mom loves you, Wind. But you don’t need me to tell you that to know just how much she loves you.” He said softly, reaching over and brushing his hand against the toy. “I love you, Sailor… And I promise I’m being the best captain I can be.”


End file.
